


Someone Cloned My Clown

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2018 [19]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:44:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: There's mischief and mayhem in Gotham tonight, and the cause seems to be a double helping of the Joker.





	Someone Cloned My Clown

It had been a quiet patrol up until the First National Bank vault exploded. Nightwing and Batgirl were on their way to the bank in a flash. The first thing they heard outside the continuous fall of rubble, was a night-piercing laugh. The Joker came out from the cloud of debris holding a bag of money and a gun.

“Wasn’t that fun! Come on, boys, the night is still young and there’s more banks to rob yet.”

“What’s the joke, clown?” Nightwing said, coming up from behind him.

The Joker whipped around. “You?! You weren’t supposed to be here for another hour.”

“Sorry to rush your plans,” Nightwing said, getting in close. “But I still haven’t forgiven you for that Clayface stunt you pulled.”

“What?”

Nightwing blinked. Joker looked confused by what he’d said.

A voice came through his comm. “Batman to Nightwing. Joker robbing the toy factory outside Gotham. Need backup.”

“I’ve got the Joker right here,” Nightwing said.

“Oh, do you?” the Joker asked, leveling his gun. Batgirl came from out of nowhere and caught his wrist in a chop, making him drop the gun. “Ow!”

“Negative, Nightwing. Joker in sights.”

Nightwing looked up, watching the Joker and Batgirl fight it out. “Batman, we have a problem. Will meet you at factory.”

Nightwing stepped forward into the fray. “Excuse me, may I cut in?”

Joker stood back. “Be my guest.”

Nightwing nodded to Batgirl, then turned and punched Joker in the face.

The Joker staggered and swayed on the spot. “I don’t think I want this dance, sir.”

Nightwing grabbed him. “Come on. You’re coming with us.”

They rode the Nightbike to the toy factory in relative silence. It was a tight fit with three of them on it, but they made it in time. They could hear laughter from within the building, and Nightwing dragged Joker in with them.

Inside, the Joker had Robin tied up and was setting mechanical toys on Batman. Nightwing left their Joker to Batgirl and ran up the catwalk to free Robin.

“Well, if it isn’t the whole birdy bunch come to play,” the Joker said at seeing Nightwing. “But, ah, ah, ah! We can’t have you too free.”

Joker set forth little mechanical teeth toys to come walking along towards them. Nightwing grabbed one of them and used it to slice Robin free.

The Joker’s face fell. “Stop playing with my toys and let them eat you!”

“Not this time, Joker,” Batman said, swooping down behind him.

The Joker gulped and turned around. “Batsy! Fancy meeting you here. Put it there, pal.” He grabbed Batman’s hand and slammed his joy buzzered palm into it. It had no effect.

“Rubber gloves,” Batman said, then punched the Joker with his other hand.

The Joker staggered back and fell against the railing. “That wasn’t funny.”

“Neither is this,” Nightwing said, hauling up the other Joker. Batman’s Joker stood up.

“He’s fake spaghetti!”

They stared at him.

“You know, an impasta.”

The four heroes looked at each other. “That’s the real Joker,” Nightwing said. They turned their attention towards the other Joker, who backed away slowly.

“Hey, I just… I mean, you can’t just take his word for it. How do you know he’s not the impostor?”

“Listen, pal,” the real Joker said. “There’s only room for one Joker in this town, and that happens to be me!” He pulled out his gun.

The heroes leapt into action as the fake Joker yelled, “Don’t shoot me!” They wrestled the gun away from the Joker and the fake Joker whimpered.

“All right, so I dressed up as the Joker to rob First National! He was lying low! How was I supposed to know he’d show up the same night I started?”

“You shouldn’t have started at all,” Batman said, grabbing a hold of him. “Nightwing, take the Joker back to Arkham. You are coming with me, Joker” he said, grabbing the fake Joker. They all paused. “You know who I mean.”

The real Joker complained about being mocked all the way to Arkham Asylum.


End file.
